narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Danzou Shimura
DANZOU HAT DAS SHARINGAN. ---- und dan auch noch auf der Selben seite wie Tobi!!!!! ---- Findet ihr niccht auch, dass im aktuellen Filler seine auorität, seine stärke etc. etwas heruntergesetz werden Theorie ich weiss ned ob das schon mal jemand gesagt hat, wenn sorry. Aber Jedes mal wenn ich Danzou anschau, denk ich, dass dieser etwas mit Madara zu tun hat. Also meine Theorie ist, dass Danzou der Bruder von Madara ist. warum... Also bei Madara sieht man nur sein rechtes und bei Danzou das linke Auge. Wenn er sein Bruder sein sollte, nahm madara ihm vielleicht nur ein auge und gab ihm sein "fast" blindes auge oder nachdem er den Kampf gegen den 1. Hokage verlor ging Donzou seinen Bruder suchen und entnahm ihm ein Auge, da er dachte er wäre tot oder madara gab ihm eines züruck; (warum nicht auge hin und hergeben ^^???) damit würde man auch wissen warum Danzou das kommando über die ANBU-einheit verlor, da er ein Uchiha ist. der 2. Hokage entriss ihm die führung worüber Danzou verärgert war und wusste, dass man Uchihas aus dem Dorf aussperren wollte. Er tötete dann den 2. Hokage, was keiner rausgefunden hat, um somit selbst Hokage zu werden (also: Uchiha großer Bruder vs Senju großer Bruder; kl. Bruder Uchiha vs kl. Bruder Senju!). Deshalb stritt er dann auch mit dem Sarutobi um den Posten des 3. Hokage, weil er eigentlich der nächst stärkste in konaha war (wenn man davon ausgeht: 1. Hokage > Madara > 2. Hokage > Madaras Bruder). Nur er wurde nicht von den Ältesten ausgewählt, da er ein Uchiha ist. Deswegen mag er auch Tsunade nicht, da sie ein Nachfahre des Senju-clans ist. Desweiteren finde ich, dass Danzous Art sehr an den der Uchihas angelehnt ist. Er versucht alles um sein Ziel zu erreichen und geht dabei über Leichen, wie Madara (Sasuke eingeschloßen, oder Itachi als der Clan umbrachte). Auf jeden fall ist an danzou mehr dran als wir bisher erfahren konnten. ich finde die Theorie würde gut ins konzept von "kishi" passen. was denkt ihr daruber??? Gruß -=trunX=- 12:48, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hey,die gleiche Theorie wollte ich auch schreiben...aber noch was...vielleicht will der Bruder von Madara (Danzou) das erreichen, was sein Bruder nicht erreicht hat..er will Hokage werden.Und vielleicht will er dass erreichen,weil sein Bruder, Madara, damals sein Sharingan entnommen hat!!(Ist ja nicht so, dass sie die Augen rausreißen sondern ein Jutsu verwenden). Deshalb sieht er ihn als Feind!!!!Und Madara hat keine Ahnung, dass sein Bruder noch lebt!!! Mfg Madder Aber Tobi sagte Sasuke doch dass Madaras Bruder tod sein soll. Außerdem will er ja auch das Sasuke die Ältesten umbringt. Wenn Tobi Madara ist dann fordert er ja dass Sasuke seinen eigenen Bruder umbringt. Außerdem hatte auch Danzou Itachi den Auftrag gegeben den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten (ich persönlich glaub ja sogar dass es seine eigene Idee war). Wieso wollte er also dass Itachi ihren eigenen Clan zu dem er dann ja auch den gehört umbringt? So ganz passen da halt einige Sachen nicht zusammen. --Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 14:58, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Jo wäre cool, wäre Danzou der 3. lebende Uchiha. Steht zumindest in nem spoiler im netz. Da sagt zumindest madara zu Sasuke, während er ihn überreden will Itachis Augen zu nehmen da er schon fast blind ist meint er Sasuke wäre der dritte mit einem permanenten mangekyousharingan Dann Szenenwechsel nach Konoha Pain fragt Konan ob der 9-Schwänzige da sei und sie verneint das, aber das 2. Ziel wäre hier. Danzou nimmt seinen Verband vom Auge und will sich pain zum kampf stellen. wo genau war dieser spoiler Hab ich so gelesen könnte aber auch fake sein bin nicht ganz sicher -- Selaya -- ---- Danzou ist auf keinen Fall ein Uchiha! Wenn ers wäre, könnte er sein Sharingan abschalten und müßte es nicht hinter einem Verband verstecken, wie Kakashi. SirSmokaLot 01:52, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich lass das hier mal auf "provisorischer Hokage", da ich nicht sicher bin, ob er Hokage bleibt, wenn es Tsunade wieder besser geht und sie ansprüche erhebt. der dritte war ja auch noch am leben als der vierte hokage wurde, aber ich glaube sarutobi ist freiwillig zurückgetreten. das glaube ich wird bei tsunade nicht geschehen, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass seine wahl jetzt einfach akzeptiert wird und überhaupt ist bis jetzt ja noch gar nichts öffentlich beschlossen und er ist noch niemandem vorgestellt worden (und ich mag ihn nicht ^^ <-- aber das ist kein grund, weshalb ich ihn als "provisorisch" stehen lasse) Ninjason 12:19, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Also ich glaube, dass danzou madara ist, da er auch ein sharingan-auge hinter der bandage hat laut manga 455. Und tobi wird von danzou benutzt. ---- hier Danzou kann kein uchiha er kann das auge ja nicht deaktivieren Danzou gleich Tobi ich glaube, daß Danzou Tobi sein könnt. denn:1. Danzou hat genau da den verband wo Tobis Sharingan ist. 2. Beide haben dieselbe Friesur. 3. im kapitel 450 sagt Tobi das er etwas wichtigeres zutun hat. ein paar szenen später zeigen sie danzou wie er zum hokage wird. und da tobi ein teleport jutsu hat könnt es doch sein das e5r sich schnell dorthin beamte.4. er hasst tsunade, weil sie die enkelin des 1. hokage ist. und wer konnte den ersten hokage auch nicht leiden?! Madara Uchiha, der tobi meint zu seien. Die Idee wurde bereits diskutiert. Aber lass mich dir dazu sagen, dass Tobi als Anführer von Akatsuki mehr MAcht aht, als er als Hokage von Konoha jemals haben könnte. Warum soll er also Konohas Herrscher sein wollen, dass seine Untergebenen beinahe zerstört haben? Wo er doch alleine sicher mehr als genug Macht besitzt um es unterwerfen zu können. (Ich meine, er wird ja wohl stärker als Pain sein) Finde ich ein wenig widersprüchlich. Auch dass Danzou Hokage werden will... Was hat er denn davon, verfolgt er einen Plan? Ninjason 18:02, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Naja also vlt will Danzou einfach alle infiltrieren und ihm es ist anscheinend egal was mit Konoha passiert. Akatsuki will sowas wie eine Art Frieden, laut Nagato, diesen Frieden wollen sie dadurch, dass Akatsuki die einzige größere Organisation ist und alle Missionen erledigen, die Ninja Dörfer wollen sie ja auch laut Nagato soweit bringen das sie keine große Rolle mehr spielen. Also wäre es wieder eine klassische "Herrscher der Welt" Geschichte, nach meiner Meinung ist das wohl eine höchst wahrscheinliche Theorie das Tobi Danzou ist. Er wäre dann Anführer von Akatsuki, Hokage und Mizukage. Mit jedem neuen Kage Titel wird seine Macht noch größer und ich denke nicht das ein Einzelner Typ, auch wenn er das Permanente Mangekyou Sharingan hat alle unterwerfen kann. Selbst Nagato wollte dazu die Bijuu einsetzen und der konnte auch schon Konoha alleine zerstören, aber einen Krieg kann er so denke ich nicht gewinnen... Das glaube ich nicht. Als gebürtiger Uchia, sind bei Madara beide Augen mit einem Sharingan ausgestattet. Außerdem ist Madara gut 30 Jahre älter als Dnzou. Robi1405 ich will mal nur erwähnen das man das sharingan auch auschalten kann und dein argument damit wegfällt Mal angenommen, dass wäre so.(Ich glaube, dass es da einen anderen Zusammenhang geben muss.) Warum gibt er dann Sasuke quasi zum Abschuss frei??? Angelsdynasty 09:21, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :meiner meinung bringt es nichts darüber zu diskutieren wer danzou wirklich ist. (Obwohl ich selber Fan von Danzou = kleiner Bruder von Madara-Theorie bin ^^; auch wenn man sagt, dass er tot ist; ich glaubs ned) bevor wir nicht einen kleinen anhaltspunkt haben, woher danzou kommt(clan) oder was unter seinem verband steckt, bringt diese diskussion nicht viel. verlegt sie doch bitte ins Forum:Übersicht, da diese Seite eine Artikeldiskussion sein sollte. Gruß -= trunX=- 12:39, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) sorry das ich das jetzt noch schreibe, aber das muss ich noch los werden. ich denke das danzou sasuke zum schuss frei gibt, weil er hofft das 1. viele potentielle gefahren draufgehen bei sasukes angriff und 2. das sasuke selber draufgeht, weil sasuke selbst die größte gefahr für ihn ist. itachi sagte doch mal das man ein sahringan nur mit einem sharingan besiegen kann. da sasuke der einzige uchiha mit einem ist ist er am gefährlichsten. den so wäre für den fall das sasuke auf die idee kommt ihn zu töten, weil itachi selbst auch versucht hat ihn vor ihm zu schützen , vorgesorgt. wobei das alles hier auch mit madaras bruder statt madara selbst zutreffen kann. ist aber nur meine meinung. sorry nochmal, weil ich es trotzdem schreibe. hallo..sry das ich mich hier jetzt einmische...aber ich finde diese ganzen gegenargumente gegen diese Theorie etwas schwach! Theorie das die beiden quasi jeweils dem anderen ein Auge gegeben haben könnte deswegen richtig sein weil : Danzou hat sein rechtes auge nie geöffnet soweit ich weis oder??...was ist wenn er garkeins hat?? sondern nur sein rechtes sharingan?? tobi könnte seinen bruder deswegen angreifen lassen von sasuke weil ihm sein bruder vielleicht zu gefährlich wird?? er will als einzier ein perfektes sharingan haben oder was weis ich da gibts ja immer total kranke gründe :D Wo steht das man 2 augen benötigt?? man braucht 2 "normale" mangekyou sharingan um ein perfektes mangekyou sharingan zu bekommen das ist alles...sagt ja keiner das man ein linkes und ein rechtes augen haben muss... Theorie wegen "auschalten" des Sharingans...Tobis auge hab ich bis jetzt auch immer nur mit "aktiviertem" sharingan gesehen..ihr etwa nicht?? könnte doch ein beweis sein das die beiden ein und dieselbe person sind.. Theorie mit dem alter etc....wir haben bei diesem manga naruto schon einiges gesehen was das alter betrifft auf das würd mich jetzt nicht genau festlegen...genauso das mit unterschiedlicher größe und stimme im anime... Danzou hat bei seinem rechten auge auch ein sharingan Danzou Diskussion zur Seite Diskussion:Aktuelle Spoiler verschoben. Ninjason 21:12, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danzou, neue Intrigen Ich glaube, dass sich hinter Danzou eine neue Geschichte verbirgt. Er kann nicht Madaras Bruder sein, da Madara ihm beide Augen abgenommen hat. Eines davon zurücksetzen geht wohl kaum. Ein abgerissenes Auge wird höchstwahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren. Sicher, es hat bei Madara funktioniert, aber er hatte zusätzlich noch zwei funktionierende Augen. Außerdem: wie genau er die Macht der Augen seines Bruders für sich verwenden konnte, d.h. was sie mit den Augen und wie sie es machen ist absolut unbekannt. Auch kann er nicht Obito sein, da er viel älter ist als Kakashi. Und dass er Tobi (Madara selbst) sein soll bezweifel ich auch. Aus mehreren Gründen: 1. Tobi ist größer 2. Tobis Stimme ist anders 3. Sagte man, er sei der Mizukage (anscheinend der vorherige, da es jettzt eine Frau ist) (Kein riesen Beweis, aber ein Agument :) ) 4. Sagte Danzou, er bräuchte mal wieder Training. Weil er lang schon nicht mehr gekämpft habe. Tobi jedoch hat mit Kakashi gekämpft. 5. Wurde bereits ein Stück von Madaras Gesicht gezeigt. Wenn man sich allein diesen Teil anschaut sieht man, dass er es nicht ist, da Danzous Gesicht viel älter (faltiger) aussieht als Madaras. Natürlich sind das keine HANDFESTEN BEWEISE dafür, dass er dies und das nicht ist. Aber ich bezweifel' es. Natürlich kann es sein, dass er Tobi ist. Es gibt auch Argumente die dafür sprechen. Z.b ihre Ansichten. Ich glaube, dass sich hinter Danzou viel mehr verbirgt, als wir bisher über die Naruto Geschichte erfahren haben. Seine Story wird jedoch unter garantie auch erzählt werden. Also: Warten wir's mal ab. :) Ich werde einfach mal schauen ob es während Pains Angriff eine Stelle gibt, wo beide (Tobi und Danzou) hintereinander Folgend zu sehen ist. Als Danzou den Frosch umbringt vielleicht. Wenn Tobi um den Dreh i.wo anders gezeigt wird bin ich mir zu 99% sicher, dass er das nicht ist. (Kann auch sein, dass uns der Author da auch nur wieder verunsichern will) 91.2.110.118 14:36, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kotetsu 91.2.110.118 14:36, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Tjoaa... Ich selber glaube nicht, dass Danzou auch Tobi ist, aber ich glaube, du gehst mit deiner Argumentation etwas zu leicht vor. Ich könnte alle deine Argumente widerlegen (obwohl ich eigentlich deiner MEinung bin): Zu deinen Argumenten: *1. Größenunterschied (Henge no Jutsu) *2. Der Autor entscheidet, welche Charaktere miteinander in Verbindung stehen. Und gezeichnete Menschen haben keine Stimme. Die Leute im Tonstudio haben überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem, was der Mangazeichener sich ausdenkt. *3. Dass Madara jetzt nicht der Mizukage ist, hat nix mit Danzou zu tun. *4. Danzou könnte mit dem Statement, er könne Training gebrauchen entweder auch gelogen haben, oder der Kampf mit Kakashi war ihm zu billig, oder Danzou ist Madara, aber Madara ist nicht Tobi (Wir alle erwarten zwar dass Madara = Tobi ist, aber beweisen kann man es noch nicht.) 5. Madara ist aber älter als Danzou( M über 100/ D vllt 70), von daher müsste eigentlich Madaras Gesicht älter aussehen --> Wenn Madara wirklich Tobi ist, benutzt er vllt als Tobi sowieso schon ein Henge no Jutsu Und zu deinem Gedanken, dass Danzou nicht Madaras Bruder sein könnte: Sie könnten auch jeweils nur ein Auge ausgetauscht haben, d.h. Jeder hat ein eigenes behalten. Nimms mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich glaube, du solltest etwas genauer mit deinen Beweisen liegen, denn hier sind eine Menge Leser, die sich nicht so schnell von irgendwelchen Theorien überzeugen lassen und andersherum gibt es viele Theoretiker, die sich nicht gerne von ihren Ideen abbringen lassen. Übrigens basieren 2 deine Argumente, dass Danzou nicht tobi ist, darauf, dass Madara Tobi sein soll und Madara irgendwelche Unterschiede von Danzou hat. Vielleicht ist Madara gar nicht Tobi? Was ich damit sagen will ist, du argumentierst deine Theorie, mit einer anderen Theorie, die selbst noch nicht bewiesen ist Ninjason 15:16, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) bin absolut deiner meinung Ninjason was du in deiner antwort auf 91.2.110.118 aussagen schreibst. und noch was zu der annahme Danzou kann nicht Izuna sein - erstens: beide tauschen jeweils ein auge aus (wurde schon angesprochen) zweitens: dass TOBI! sagte, dass er beide augen "seines bruders" sich geholt hatte darf man sich darauf überhaupt nicht verlassen! er hat auch sasuke gesagt, dass kyuubi-angriff auf konoha vor 16 jahren NUR eine naturkatastrofe war, aber durch yondaime wissen wir ja, dass es nicht so ist und MASKIERTER akatsukimitglied, TOBI, dahintersteckte! also lügt er alle schon ordentlich an, keine frage! Wie gesagt, man kann viel spekulieren, aber beweisen können wir ja nichts bis jetzt - kishi spielt wohl gern mit userer vorstellungen/wahnsinn ^^ meine, er treibt uns in den wahnsinn, i-wie :) es kann vieles sein: tobi ist madara und nicht, dann danzou ist tobi oder madara oder izuna oder alles zusammen, sogar tobi könnte izuna sein, und mizukage immer noch madara und und... ich persöhnlich glaube JETZT aber auch, dass danzou kein uchiha ist und sein sharingan ein transplantiertes ist (da er sein linkes auge geschlossen hielt, wie kakashi es meistens tut wenn er das sharingan benutzt) und tobi einfach madara auch ist. Johnny182 15:48, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mich wundert es ja dass die meisten davon ausgehen dass Danzou sein Sharingan Auge von Obito oder Madaras Bruder hat. Es gibt noch einen Uchiha dem er es entnommen haben könnte: Shisui Uchiha ,der damals von Itachi getötet wurde (ich weis nicht wieso aber ich glaub der wird auch noch irgendwie eine nochmal Rolle spielen). Da Itachi ja damals eh im Auftrag Danzous handelte, könnte es ganauso gut sein dass sich Danzou dann die Augen bzw. das Auge von dem später geholt haben könnte. --Icis Leibgarde 10:04, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Was aufjedenfall feststeht ist das Tobi = Madara ist. Das ist für mich 100% sicher und was Danzou angeht denke ich mal das er sein Sharingan wie Kakashi von einem Uchiha hat (aber nicht von obito) aber selbst keiner ist! Aber denke mal das Naruto den Hokage posten bekommt da Danzou wahrscheinlich von Sasuke umgebracht wird und Nauto Madara besiegt (dazu kommt noch das Tsunade wieder aufsteht und zustimmt das Naruto der neue Hokage wird bzw. sie setzt es durch).Ist nur eine Theorie von mir. Auf jeden Fall kann Danzou NICHT Madara oder Izuna sein. Ich hab mir die Blutgruppen jedes einzelnen angeschaut und Danzou hat die Blutgruppe "A" und Madara und Izuna hben die "0" diese Informationen entstammen der Schriften des To, Hyo und wie auch immer sie genau heißen! Diese Schriften entstehen durch Kishimoto, und Kishi hätte schon darauf geachtet, dass wenn Danzou z.B Madara wäre, hätten die beiden eine gleiche Blutgruppe! Und das haben sie nicht. Johnny182 16:17, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also für mich ist es nicht sicher, dass Tobi = Madara ist. Sie werden schon stark was miteinander zu tun haben, aber da Tobi nicht die Haare von Madara hat, ist es zumindest nicht ein und derselbe Körper. Die Haare einer Figur in einem Manga/Anime sind immer das ausschlaggebende Erkennungsmerkmal der Figur, und Charakter in Mangas oder Animes ändern fast nie ihre Frisur. Einzig und allein Sakura und Ino haben sich ihre Haare mal abgeschnitten, aber das auch nur aus Mädchen-Gründen (Beliebtheit bei Sasuke). Und wenn wer-auch-immer wirklich ein Henge-no-Jutsu benutzt, um sich in Tobi zu verwandeln, dann bräuchte er sich keine Maske machen. Dann könnte er sich gleich in jemanden verwandeln, der auch ohne Maske auskommt. Was ich einen interessanten Sachverhalt finde, sind diese Linien auf Tobis Wange sowie auf Danzous Gesicht. Das Bild von Tobi ist ja auf seiner Seite, da hat er so 2 Linien unter dem Auge auf der Wange, und Danzou hat auch mehrere Linien/Furchen/Narben auf seinem Gesicht....... Kleine Zwischenfrage: Warum sollten Kakashi und Danzou eigentlich ihr normales Auge zumachen, wenn sie das Sharingan anhaben? Es gibt genug Bilder von Kakashi, wo er Sharingan + normales Auge auf hat, also kann es auch keine Pflicht sein, es zuzumachen. Hat da wer ne Antwort? --Aeris 16:38, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) das normale auge zuzumachen wenn man das sharingan benutzt ist keine pflicht, ist schon richtig... kakashi haben wir mit beiden beispielen erlebt! ob es eine bedeutung hat... weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke das geht einfach nach kishimotos laune ob er es so zeichnet oder anders. jedenfalls sehe ich da keine bedeutung die da sein sollte wenn man das normale auge offen oder geschlossen hält. Johnny182 nicht nur leute mit nur einem sharingan machen ein auge zu wenn sie es benutzen. itachi und sasuke machen beim amerterasu auch ein auge zu. aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso alle daran glauben das tobi madara ist nur weil er selbst es von sich behauptet. da find ich danzou=tobi sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, den beide haben nur ein sharingan( zumindest sieht man bei tobi immer nur eins). könnte es sein das er tobi ist.ich meine er das sharinga auf der selben seite wie Tobi.Isama 16:51, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC)isamaIsama 16:51, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Theorie/Element danzou kann Fuuton ??? siehe die attacke, die aus dem mund kommt. Gruß -= trunX=- 09:57, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :des muss nicht zwingend Fuuton sein es kann auch Suiton sein--Kasch 11:23, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) würde ich jetzt auch nicht sagen, denn es ist nicht erkennbar was es genau ist - fuuton, suiton, katon oder überhaupt ob es ein elementbasiertes jutsu ist Johnny182 15:37, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danzous rechter Arm und rechtes Auge Sollte man diesbezüglich nicht mal was in seinem Profil vermerken? Hat eigtl schon jmd ernsthaft ne Theorie was mit dem Arm ist, oder warum er Kabutos Hilfe für sein rechtes Auge braucht? Immerhin hat Orochimaru Sasukes Augen auch nicht einfach geklaut, da das nunmal die von Kakashi bekannten Nachteile hat. Außerdem muß ich, obwohl ich Dazou=Tobi für Schwachsinn halte, immer wieder an die Szene denken, wo Tobi das Schwert mit seinem rechten Arm gestoppt hat... SirSmokaLot 23:47, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde das mit dem Arm komisch da man ihn schon öfter Fingerzeichen machen hat sehen. und er sich auch mit der rechten hand den verband vom auge nahm. Kabuto braucht er da er, wie ich vermute, sein Scharingan durch die hilfe von orochimaru bekommen hat (vll ist etwas schief gegangen oder so) und orochimaru hat dann beschlossen dass das Scharingan nur zusammen mit der blutlinie perfekt funktioniert. (JA ich denke Danzou hat das Scharingan schon ewig, bevor Orochimaru das Dorf verlassen hat) Und KAbuto ist der einzige der die Forschungsergebnisse von Oro kennt und deshalb so wichtig für danzou vielleicht hat orochimaru garnichts damit zutun. vielleicht will danzou kabuto, weil kabutos vater was damit zutun. den wie wir ja wissen ist kabutos vater ein arzt. Ich habe 3 Theorien 1. Theorie: Danzou hat sich nach der Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans einen Heilninja ( wahrscheinlich aus seinem ANBU-Team) geschnappt und hat sich ein Sharingan-Auge von einem toten Uchiha einsetzen lassen.Vielleicht hat er im Kampf gegen Nagato, Yahiko und Konan ein Auge verloren. 2. Theorie: Madara hat seinem Bruder nur ein Sharingan-Auge ausgerissen. Vielleicht ist Danzou Madaras Bruder, kann sein Sharingan im linken Auge nicht mehr aktivieren weil ein Auge fehlt und war dann gezwungen sich ein Sharingan-Auge von einem toten Uchiha nach der ausrottung von einem Heilninja einsetzen zu lassen. (das einsetzen funktioniert dann wie bei Kakashi). Außerdem, die Sache das er Itachi damit beauftragt hat seinen Clan auszurotten würde ihn, glaube ich, nicht die Bohne jucken, denn vielleicht hasst er den Uchiha-Clan genauso wie sein (vielleicht) Bruder Madara weil sie ihn verraten und Hashirama Senju zum 1.Hokage gewählt haben. Außerdem ist Danzou skrupellos und gemein und will nur Hokage werden, was er inzwischen ist. 3. Theorie: Oroshimaru wollte ausprobieren ob man das Sharingan auch transplantieren kann und sein Versuchskanienchen war Danzou. Vielleicht hat er etwas versaut und dabei sein rechtes Auge und den rechten Arm beschädigt. Dass würde auch erklären warum er auf der suche nach Kabuto ist, denn der hat die Gene von Orochimaru in seinem Körper eingepflanzt und hat damit auch alle fähigkeiten von Orochimaru... vielleicht gibt es auch einen anderen Grund... danke fürs LESEN... Naruto ist der/das Jinchuuriki für dern Neunschwänzigen, das stärkste Bijuu.... Danzou hat das Sharingan und kann es somit theoretisch kontrollieren. Sai versucht im Moment, Sakura zu überreden in die Nähe von Naruto zu kommen.... Naruto verliert die Kontrolle über sich, bzw. über den Kyuubi, wenn er in einem extremen Gefühlszustand gerät...was wäre wenn Sakura vor seinen Augen abgeschlachtet werden würde? -Wieso schickt Mandara(?) dann Sasuke ebenfalls zu dem Kagetreffen? Will er Danzou bei seinem Vorhaben stören, oder unterstützen? Wenn er ihn stören will,ist er dann eventuell doch der Mizukage und plant ebenfalls Herrscher der Welt etc. zu werden? Eigentlich sehe ich keinen Grund, wieso Sasuke zu dem treffen geschickt werden sollte, wenn Danzou und Mandara zusammenarbeiten/ein und diesselbe Person wären. Es sei den, Sasuke soll vor den Augen von Sakura umgebracht werde, oder Sakura abschlachten um dann von Naruto umgenietet zu werden...mhmmmm